A week of secrets
by chimbobis85
Summary: Una semana de fiesta, es lo que viven lso integrantes de las bandas del Decaydance. Spencer y Jon se han metido en un problema, y ahora tienen un plan para que nadie sospeche de ellos ¿cual sera ese plan? ¿que secretos descubriran?


Cap.1 "¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"

Una gran mansión supuestamente era perfecta para una fiesta de noche, o eso creyó nuestro pequeño amigo Joe Trohman invito a todos cuantos pudo, estaban todos reunidos en la sala cuyos sillones eran de terciopelo y los cojines eran de color rojo, otros tantos eran dorados, había una gran alfombra que tenia dibujos extraños del siglo XV, alrededor de la gran sala había grandes ventanales con cortinas negras muy gruesas.

Joe y Andy traían cervezas de la otra habitación que había en el fondo y los demás estaban sentados conversando o tocando un poco de música

-no, mira es algo así como "dum dara-ra"- le decía Jon a Pete quien intentaba tocar una canción que habían inventado en ese momento – y luego cambias a la otra línea por que si no cruzarías conmigo y ese no es el chiste- Pete intentaba hacer lo que Jon le pedía pero era imposible

Mientras tanto en los sillones se encontraban Brendon y William conversando acerca de lo aburrido que era estar en esa fiesta y en el sillón opuesto se encontraba Gabe con Ryan.

-muy bien chicos hagamos esta fiesta algo como BOOM! – Nate se había parado en el sillón con tapiz de color bronce y levantando su cerveza comenzo a cantar algo que parecía más bien un corrido mal hecho, Alex mientras tanto le aplaudía y le bailaba alrededor

-eaeaeaea! eso es todo chicos, de verdad saben como pasarla bien, ahora que tan si le agregamos un poco de esto- Travis se había acercado a ellos y ahora estaba bailando un tipo rap y movía las manos constantemente

En unos minutos mas parecía que todos o casi todos se había contagiado del ritmo de Nate, Alex y Travis, todos tiraban cerveza y bailaban con un ritmo alocado imaginado la música y el ritmo, los sillones ya estaban sucios de bebida o con las huellas de los zapatos, Joe dejo de traer cerveza y también se les unió mientras Andy buscaba a Patrick que había desaparecido 5 minutos después de haber entrado a aquella mansión

-y tu no te iras a disfrutar de esa parranda? – le pregunto Pete a Spencer, quien seguía con el pandero dando un poco de ritmo a los chicos

-no, mis pies ahora no quieren bailar, ve tú –

Jon se había acercado – que no piensan venir?, o piensan quedarse aquí de amargados – arqueo la ceja derecha

-yo si voy!! – dijo Pete con un espíritu de querer fiesta, dejo aun lado su bajo y se fue dejando a Jon y Spencer

-y bien ¿tu no iras?- pregunto Jon al baterista

Spencer se levanto pero en aquel movimiento se oyó un "crack" ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Los dos volvieron la mirada al bajo color amarillo con francas ovaladas negras que estaba quebrado de una parte del mástil, los dos al mismo tiempo se miraron ¿Qué demonios iban hacer?

-¿Que has hecho? – Exclamo Jon – acaso no podrías fijarte por donde pisas? ¿ahora que demonios vas a hacer?-

-¿voy?..¿Disculpa?, tu también tuviste la culpa, estabas conmigo pudiste haberme avisado, además tu fuiste el que me hizo levantarme – respondió enojado

-Ja!, claro...no me metas en este problema- Jon estaba apunto de irse cuando Spencer lo volvió hacia con el

-a donde crees que vas?, estas en este problema junto conmigo…queda entendido – pregunto con dientes apretados, Jon solo lo miro con desprecio y no dijo nada – ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde esconderla…-mira a Pete, pero este esta tan metido en los pasos que ni se ha dado cuenta de nada

-oh claro!!…y cuando vuelva Pete le decimos que el bajo a sacado patitas y a huido de el no? – pregunto con sarcasmo

-no, mientras encontramos el lugar pensamos la maldita excusa ahora toma el maldito bajo y vamos a buscar un lugar donde esconderlo- los dos se encaminaron por el pasillo que había detrás de la sala y luego se perdieron de vista

Todos los que estaban bailando en la sala ni cuenta se dieron que faltaban dos personas, Patrick ya había aparecido y estaba hablando con Andy, mientras que Siska se había unido a la fiesta con todos, y cuando digo todos es todos por que hasta los que estaban hablando de cuan aburrida era la fiesta ahora estaban bailando a mas no poder, Gabe y Travis tenían el dorso descubierto mientras que Nate y William les bailaban aun lado, Ryan parecía que lo habían obligado a bailar daba pasos un poco forzados y no se movía al ritmo de todos.

Mientras tanto Jon y Spencer recorrían los largos pasillos de la mansión, miraban de un lado a otro buscando un lugar perfecto donde esconder el bajo de Pete, llevaban varios minutos buscando y ningún cuarto lograba convencerlos, siguieron caminando y doblaron a la derecha, había otro un pasillo mucho mas largo y al fondo se veía una puerta, siguieron caminando con cuidado bajo la débil luz que daban las lámparas, cuando por fin llegaron abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con unas escaleras que descendían, Jon miro a Spencer y este asintió, bajaron juntos las escaleras y ya abajo buscaron el apagador para iluminar el cuarto, cuando ya estuvo iluminado se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el sótano era grande, estaba lleno de polvo y cuadros pintados de una forma extraña, había mas tiliches y cosas que ya no eran útiles entonces se dieron cuenta, era el lugar perfecto para esconderla además quien buscaría allí si tardaron mucho en encontrarlo

-supongo que este lugar es perfecto no? – Pregunto Jon – ahora tírala y vámonos que quiero seguir con la fiesta-

Spencer dejo el bajo encima de un escritorio viejo, y lo tapo con una lona percudida y llena de polvo – muy bien, aquí nadie la va a hallar- suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima – ahora vámonos!

De pronto algo las cosas que estaba aun lado del escritorio se cayeron y al caer hicieron mucho ruido, Jon se volvió asustado pero no vio a nadie, Spencer ya estaba en las escaleras

-Spencer! –lo llamo, y este regreso

-que pasa?, no que ya te querías ir…

-shh…alguien esta aquí- le dijo en susurro- esas cosas se acaban de caer y yo no las toque-

-claro…y es una mansión embrujada, ahora que sigue que se aparezca el "fantasma de los bajos" y se vengue por lo que acabamos de hacer?

"crash" se volvió a escuchar, ahora las pinturas se habían caído, Jon dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se pego con algo, luego todo se volvió oscuro y solo se oía como se caían las cosas que cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca de ellos

-VAMOS JON AHORA QUE HICISTE!!- grito Spencer – PRENDE LA MALDITA LUZ

-YO NO HICE NADA!-

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Andy – están todos bien?

-si- contestaron al unisonó todos

-ahh!-grito Ryan – algo me acaba de tocar mi trasero

Gabe se rio burlonamente – perdón Ry crei que era mi cerveza

Todos rieron a carcajadas

-hey! Esto será mas divertido, esta oscuro, tenemos cervezas y buen ritmo – dijo Nate – ahora sigamos con la fiesta así nadie se dará cuenta de lo que esta haciendo el otro

-esto suena divertido no Brendon? – le pregunto Bill

Este no respondió mas sintió que lo habían acercado a un cuerpo lo bastante cerca como para sentir su respiración cerca de el, de pronto todo a su alrededor se empezó a mover y el ritmo empezó a ser el mismo, a la persona que tenia cerca de el no se movía muy bien y no seguía al ritmo, quería saber quien era esa persona pero todo a su alrededor se movía y todos habían comenzado a tatarear una canción de buen ritmo para prender mas la fiesta.

-NO!..imbecil es el otro – Spencer le gritaba a Jon – muévete!...a ver, ya apretaste este – de pronto el foco del sótano se prendió por unos segundos y luego "pum" había tronado

-muy bien hecho…ahora quien es el jodido imbécil?- pregunto Jon – "muévete aver…ahh yo lo hago"- imito a Spencer pero este recibió de la oscuridad un golpe – auch! – se quejo

Jon siguió con los switches subió todos y luego apretó el botón verde que había cerca de los demás botones, luego volvía a bajar otro switch todos los botones estaban en verde excepto el de hasta arriba, supuso que ese era el que indicaba que había luz por toda la mansión pero como ahora estaba en rojo significaba que todavía no había, "vamos" pensó " se acabara toda la fiesta y no estaré ahí todo por que el estúpido de Smith quebró el bajo de Pete" bajo y subió otro luego bajo otros tantos y de pronto la luz roja cambio a verde "muy bien!...ahora la fiesta"

-ya esta! – Dijo victorioso – ahora devuelta a la fiesta

Salieron con mucha dificultad de ahí por que no había luz y el cuarto estaba lleno de cosas, subieron las escaleras a tropezones y cuando se hallaron el pasillo que ya estaba iluminado y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, se sacudieron la ropa y se dirigieron a la sala

-muy biiiiieeeeennn!..Eso es todo nenas!..-gritaba Travis- ahora dale…eso, eso…- movía la mano aun lado y otro, y luego hacia adelante y atrás – eso Nate! enséñales quien manda!...whow! ese paso estuvo de lujo…luego me lo enseñas-

La luz había vuelto a la sala y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, todos seguían bailando sin parar al ritmo de la tarareada

Jon y Spencer aparecieron por el pasillo de atrás y vieron que todo seguía como si nada, a Jon se le dibujo una sonrisa muy grande y corrió hacia donde estaba todo la adrenalina y las cervezas, Spencer camino a paso lento…

-en donde estaban?...Andy y yo los buscábamos- pregunto alguien por detrás – pensamos que se habían perdido cuando se fue la luz

-oh…pues…si, la luz se fue verdad?, que bueno que volvió…- miro nervioso al rubio

-si, no encontramos la falla del por que se fue la luz…espero que no se vuelva a ir, pero no me has dicho ¿Dónde estaban?-

-pues fuimos por mas cerveza y justo se fue la luz y no supimos por donde íbamos

Patrick y Spencer se quedaron en los sillones, mientras que los demás se divertían en la fiesta, todos se movían y bailaban, Nate y Alex que eran los más tomados estaban en bóxer y mojándose uno al otro con las cervezas, Pete bailaba pasos muy violentos y golpeaba a todo el que estaba a su alrededor, los demás trataban de seguir el ambiente que estaba y tomaban cerveza.

A las 3:45 am todos ya estaba sentados en los sillones dando cabezazos la fiesta los había dejado muy cansados, pero no a todos, oh no, Nate, Alex y Travis tenían las cervezas muy en alto y bailaban borrachos, eran los únicos que seguían en el centro de la sala, todos los miraban con cansancio y suplicándoles que ya pararan para irse a descansar

Patrick se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado – supongo que ya se divirtieron todo lo que pudieron no?- todos lo miraron con cansancio – muy bien entonces dejen les digo como vamos a estar organizados, resulta que cuando Andy y yo fuimos a ver como estaba la mansión encontramos solo 7 habitaciones y somos 14 personas así que dormirán en parejas ya que la cama es demasiado grande y no creo que haya problema – Gabe soltó un bufido – bien entonces les diré como están las parejas…

Nate que todavía estaba bailando choco con Patrick al dar una vuelta de princesa y le tiro encima la cerveza – perdón…hip…Pa-patrickk..hip…no fue mi…hip…intención – se disculpo tratando torpemente de limpiar al rubio

-dejame..dejame- alejo a Nate- no importa…¿que les estaba diciendo?...así, las habitaciones, muy bien las parejas son las siguientes: Nate y Alex dormirán en la primera habitación que esta subiendo las escaleras, Brendon y Ryan en la habitación continúa, Jon y Spencer en la que sigue - Jon soltó un murmullo "y para colmo ahora dormiré con el"- Joe y Andy en la habitación de enfrente de la de Jon y Spencer, Gabe y William en la siguiente, Pete y Travis en la siguiente, y Siska y yo dormiremos en la ultima, alguna duda?-

Nadie dijo nada, les hubiera sido fácil reclamarle por el acomodo en parejas pero lo que querían en ese momento era tirarse en la cama y descansar, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con las parejas que les habían asignado.

Las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por la débil luz que daban las velas, la cama estaba en medio de la habitación y era parecida a un quinsai, había un buro cerca de la cama y las ventanas estaba igual que en la sala pero solo que estas estaban mas chicas, todo parecía que había sido adornado como en el siglo XVIII. Nate y Alex entraron a la habitación apoyándose uno del otro, con dificultad llegaron a la cama y así como cayeron así se durmieron.

Jon y Spencer acaban de entrar también a su habitación y no se dirigía la mirada, el problema que había pasado esta noche a los dos los tenia muy molestos y ahora tendrían que compartir cama

-acaso hice algo tan malo como para que me pusieran de pareja contigo?- pregunto Jon mientras rodeaba la cama para acostarse

-no te quejes, ¿crees que estoy feliz?- Spencer acomodaba la cama para dormir – pues no, no lo estoy, ahora si me permites me voy a dormir

-espero que no rompas nada esta vez por que no te voy a acompañar al sótano de nuevo-

Spencer lo miro asesinamente y le dio la espalda, después de eso se durmió no quería oír mas a Jon

todos o mas bien la mayoría de los que estaban ya en las habitaciones en cuanto tocaron la cama quedaron profundamente dormidos, mientras ellos dormían, Patrick y Andy semirecogian la sala que había quedado un desastre total, los sillones estaban manchados de bebida junto con la alfombra, todas la botellas y latas de cerveza están regadas por todos lados. Después de medio recoger se fueron a dormir ellos también ya estaba muy cansados como para desvelarse.


End file.
